1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a liquid level control system and more particularly to a liquid level control system adapted to automatically stop the flow of a fluid coming from a supply conduit into a reservoir when the level of fluid in the reservoir has reached a predetermined height.
2. Prior Art:
Most conventional bathtubs are equipped with an overflow system designed to prevent the water from overflowing from the bathtub when the water taps are inadvertently left turned on. However, such overflow system have often been, insufficient. Damages were caused to furnitures, floors and ceilings of lower apartments. Accordingly, there have been numerous attempts to solve this problem. Various patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,907,994 and 4,080,985 disclose inventions adapted to send off a signal, either visual or audio, such as alarms when the level in the bathtub reaches the predetermined maximum level. However, such devices have not proven very popular since they are often relatively complicated and still require action by the user who must still turn-off the taps at the sounding of the alarm. Other patent such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,798 disclose a safety valve for automatically stopping the flow of a fluid brought by a conduit to a reservoir. However, this type of device was either relatively unefficient or very cumbersome.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a liquid control level system which will automatically close the flow of a fluid coming from the tap of the bathtub into the bathtub when the level of fluid in the bathtub has reached a determined height. Another object is to provide a liquid level control system which can be mounted in the existing overflow system of conventional bathtubs. A further object of this invention is to provide a liquid level control system in accordance with the previous objects while conforming to conventional forms of manufacturing. The present system is of simple construction and easy to use, economically feasable, long lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.